redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silva the Squirrelmaiden
--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Welcome to Redwall wiki! I'm glad you've FINALLY made yourself an account! If you need help, ask me, or one of the other users! Once again, welcome, and see you around! Umrag the Destroyer 02:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hi there! :) Welcome to the Redwall wiki! Yay you joined!!!!! If you need any help with anything, just put a message on my talkpage here. Once again, welcome Silva! (oh, and update on The Darkblades) --Verminfate 23:11, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. That's who they meet! --Verminfate 22:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Hi! Hey Silva! I'm glad you decided to join the Wiki! If you need any help let me know.Oh,and also if you need help with your sig ask Sambrook the otter See ya around! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! welcome to the wiki!--Ferretmaiden 15:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) thanks! i too am homschooled! (only i don't put that on in case people can track me. id leave of where ye live if i were you....) ah hope to get to know ye better and plz red mah fanfics.--Ferretmaiden 16:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) cool! hehe...Which bands do you like? Oh, And if you wanna make a cool sig, go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. Just follow the directions. :D --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, Matey! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, please leave a message on my talk page. Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic and essay.I hope we become good friends.I hope you enjoy it here!Bye! Whoops! Forgot to put down my signature!Sorry!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) y'mean fireflight? I love that band. I think it’s me favorite band. the main singer’s hair is kinda like cruella de vil from 101 dalmations isn’t it? I’ve heard casting crowns is good. But never listened to any of their songs. I will soon though…anyway, God bless Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Teeheehee. Gonna try casting crowns right now! Well, as soon as the youtube page loads…could you recommend some of their good songs to me? Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 19:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. Wow. Thanks, matey. I heard slow fade, but I didn’t know it was from casting crowns. Teeheehee. Well, time to try it out! Oh and thanks. :D Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC)PS yeah, I know you an VF are cowriting the fan fic. It sounds cool. Teeheehee! I’m listening to casting crowns right now. It’s AWESOME!! Usually, I listen to hard(ish) rock but this is SOOOOO COOL!!! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) cool. superchick..er...i only like "stand in the rain". the others, uh...okay i guess. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) That would be cool, oh, and did you see The War of Wars? I would be more than happy to teach you how to be a Bender!(*on there, its easier on Wars)I also like Switchfoot, well, bye!--Avatar Silver I would be glad to teach you the Arts of Bending! Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Yes! Another homeschooler. Wahoo! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) What's Up? Hey Silva! If you have not already could you check out the polls on my user page? Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. Or did you already know that? ;) --Verminfate 20:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Bending is basicly where you control the things I have on my User-page through certain motions and other things, if you wanna learn any, put yer siug under the elements on my page--Avatar Silver So, you wanna fight? Hey! Want to join in on the duel on Danthemanb's blog? It's be-awesome! ;) If you do then you start with a one handed sword and you... Well, just read the rules. Also if you do I challenge you to a duel! Hope you join! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Like a picture? I'm free to do a picture of anyone if you like! Just put a request on my user page. Scroll down and you'll see it.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) What's Watership Down like?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) About a Picture I do indeed draw squirrels! I just finished inking one, in-fact. I can start as soon as you want me to! Glad we have so mcuh in common! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 02:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) About the Drawing Sounds good! Any preference on the pose? If not, I'll think of something (puts on thinking cap)... If its okay.. maybe her firing an arrow or like sticking er tongue out at someone? Both sounds pretty sassy to me! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) oh.......my........gosh!!!!!!!!!!!! i absolutly LOVE i repeat LOVE Watership Down!!!!!!!! i read the book, watched the movie and watched the TV series on Youtube!!!!!! and seeing as you know about it i'm not old fashioned!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!--Ferretmaiden 01:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The Picutre is Done (Inked) and I Drew an Extra... I was watching LOTR last night, and since you told me your chracter was in love, I drew her as a chibi. I assumed she had a crush on another squirrel, so her crush (didn't know what he looked like; I used my 'creative liscense') is hiding behind a tree. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Picture's Done! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Picture's Done! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I did Watership Down for a book report with a friend from school. We did a storyboard of when Hazel is trying to rescue the rabbits in the cage at the farm and he gets shot (gulp)! Who's your fave character? Mines Bigwig...he's just soo...awesome! His name is funny, too. P.S. Sorry that the pic came in twice. Computer glitch! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) What's Up? This is the random message of the day brought to you by Verminfate. --Verminfate 01:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Humph! Just sayin' that it's kinda obvious! Whatever. It's cool. Heehee! Yes she is a LOT like you! LOL! (and I am a lot like that 'seer brother' of yours!) --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! HEY MATE! So glad to have another Christian around here! It rocks, and the way you put 'being a Christian is not a religion, it's a relationship' ROCKS! I mean, I've been wanting to tell peeps, it isn't but if I didn't I thought it would be stupid considering I didn't really know how to explain WHAT it was! The Bible really is the answer huh? But this is SO cool, I wanna learn the guitar too, and I even have one, but have got to check out some books at the librairy for it. Oh, hehehee. your gonna be JELOUS! Guess who I saw in concert?? JEREMY CAMP! your right he rocks. Oh, by the way, if you want a good band with a CUTE singer, check out relient K! I have a TOTAL crush on Matt! (he's the main vocalist) Bytw, can you check out my fan fic? (I also do fan art) By the way, I am your sister in Him. lol. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 15:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Haha! Hey, friend Silva, (can I call ya Sil?) wassup?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sig Just copy and paste one of the sigs from the sig page you like, replace Sam's name with your's, change the colors if you want, and copy and paste into the 'My Signature" in your Preferences, click 'custom signature', and save. If you need more help, just contact me, or Sam.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC)